


Fight With Me

by thatnerdemily



Series: Tumblr Prompts [14]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Lorenzo, Canon-Typical Violence, Demons, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Rimming, Thunder and Lightning, top andrew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-08 12:35:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19107217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemily/pseuds/thatnerdemily
Summary: When Andrew bites off more than he can chew on an unsanctioned mission, Lorenzo provides his magical touch.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Rain Kiss

Andrew ducked and maneuvered under the sharp claws of the demon that seemingly came out of nowhere. The rain poured down over them as his seraph blade cut across its abdomen causing it to retreat. Like any experienced shadowhunter, Andrew had no choice but to follow up, not having time to call for backup. He sheathed his blade, pushing his drenched hair out of his face and chased after the demon.

He should have seen it coming. He rounded a corner and was instantly struck by a sharp talon, slicing through his side. The pain tore through him, a scream escaping his lips before he could stop it. He knelt to the ground, clutching at his side with one hand. The other reached to his belt to grab his seraph blade but the demon was faster. Another claw embedded itself in his shoulder eliciting a groan filled with agony.

Andrew looked up at the demon, waiting for the next strike, but it never came. Instead, he saw the flash of yellow magic shoot over his head, hitting the demon square in the chest. He would have covered his ears at the screech that left its mouth if the pain in his shoulder and side hadn’t been so overwhelming. He leaned against the wall behind him, taking a deep breath to calm himself down as he used his good arm to reach for his stele. Lifting his tattered shirt, he drew an iratze on his side, hissing as the wound started stitching itself back together. When he glanced up again, he saw Lorenzo, an angry look on his face.

“Ren…” Andrew started, only to be cut off by Lorenzo’s cool magic running along his injuries. Andrew sighed, standing up before realizing he was still a bit wobbly on his feet. He leaned into Lorenzo, smiling softly when the warlock wrapped an arm around his waist.

“You’re not going to talk yourself out of this one, Andrew.” Lorenzo pulled the shadowhunter closer, still analyzing his injuries with his magic. Andrew loved the chilly sensation that Lorenzo’s magic brought onto him. He shivered, unsure if it was from the magic or the rain. He started walking back toward the alley, leaving Lorenzo trailing behind him. “Where do you think you’re going?” Lorenzo asked sharply, wrapping his magic around Andrew’s uninjured arm.

“Between your magic and my iratze, I feel fine. These demons travel with a companion. There must be more,” Andrew yelled, the rain pouring down a little bit harder now. He heard the thunder boom in the air, the lightning being the only thing lighting up the same between them. Lorenzo sighed heavily and Andrew could feel the pull of his boyfriend’s magic attempting to draw him back. The light feeling of magic caused him to forget what he was doing, turning towards Lorenzo instead. He immediately grabbed his boyfriend’s face in his hands, placing a soft kiss to his lips.

He went to speak, but before he had a chance, a crack of thunder erupted and a bolt of lightning illuminated another demon directly behind Lorenzo. As fast as he could, he pushed the warlock to the side, grabbing his seraph blade and plunging it into the neck of the demon. As it sank to the ground, Andrew swiped the ichor off his face, kicking the demon once to make sure it was dead. When it lay still, he looked over toward Lorenzo who was leaning against the wall, his chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath. Andrew caught his gaze and noticed the look of amazement in his boyfriend’s eyes.

“Wha--” Andrew was unable to finish his sentence as Lorenzo closed the distance between them and leaped into his arms, their lips crashing together. The kiss was punctuated by a loud boom of thunder, but it was unnoticed by the two men. Andrew brushed his tongue along Lorenzo’s lips before pushing it inside his boyfriend’s mouth. All he could taste was the sweetness of the warlock’s tongue as it battled against his own. The warlock’s hands gripped onto the soaked hair at the nape of his neck, pulling harshly as Andrew lifted him into his arms. His legs wrapped around Andrew’s waist, both of them moaning at the friction as Lorenzo’s hips sank into the groove of his boyfriend’s. Andrew moved forward until Lorenzo’s back was against the rough brick wall behind them, his hands moving to grip the warlock’s ass, pulling him even closer. Lorenzo gasped into Andrew’s mouth, throwing his head back against the wall with a groan.

Andrew took the opportunity to lick a line down the side of Lorenzo’s neck, sucking on his pulse point hard enough to leave a bruise. He could taste the richness of Lorenzo’s skin mixed with the pureness of the rain water drenching them. Neither of them cared that they were soaked. They only cared about their mouths reconnecting, and their lips sliding together like there was all the time in the world. The rain was heavier now, the thunder bursting through the air and shaking the ground they stood on. Andrew couldn’t tell if the blasts of light behind his eyes were from the lightning or the sparks Lorenzo always caused.

When Lorenzo finally pulled away, his lips were swollen, his cheeks were flushed and his body shivered. Andrew wasn’t sure if it was from their pressed together hips or the hypothermia that was bound to come from the rain, but he didn’t care. He loved seeing his boyfriend wrecked just from a simple kiss. He pressed his forehead against Lorenzo’s, breathing in the scent of the rain, and the beautiful man in front of him. He slowly dropped Lorenzo to his feet, the warlock reaching up to place one last lingering kiss on Andrew’s lips.

“What was that for?” Andrew asked, no complaint evident in his voice. Lorenzo just smirked, pushing the dampened hair off his boyfriend’s forehead.

“You just saved my life, Andrew. I think you deserved it,” Lorenzo said softly, tilting his head to the side. “By the way, these demons don’t run in pairs,” he continued, pushing at Andrew’s shoulders to turn him to the end of the alley. Lorenzo leaned in close, whispering the shadowhunter’s ear lowly. “They run in packs.” Andrew laughed, pulling his seraph blade from its holster as Lorenzo’s hands lit up yellow. “You ready?” Lorenzo asked, snapping his fingers to charge up his magic. Andrew flipped his seraph blade in his hand, catching it with grace before motioning Lorenzo forward with a hand.

“Let’s do this.”


	2. Come With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes it's okay to lose the fight for control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy Part II of pure smut ;)

Between Lorenzo’s magic and Andrew’s skill with a seraph blade, all four of the remaining demons were demolished in a matter of minutes. The one thing Andrew noticed was how in sync the two of them worked together. They hadn’t had much opportunity to fight alone, side by side. Andrew knew how powerful Lorenzo was and how just a flick of his wrist could eliminate a threat quicker than five shadowhunters combined, but to see it in action and work off those strengths… Andrew was practically praying for the moment the demons were gone. Lorenzo glanced at him as he sheathed his seraph blade and drew a quick iratze for the minor cuts he received. Slowly but surely, he made his way over to Lorenzo.

“Conjure a portal.” Andrew gulped as his eyes glazed over with hunger. Lorenzo turned quickly, tossing his hands as a portal appeared. When Lorenzo spun around, he was met with the smirk on Andrew’s lips as he placed his hands on the warlocks chest. Andrew gripped Lorenzo’s shirt tightly, pushing him backwards through the portal until they arrived in the bedroom of Lorenzo’s apartment. Andrew’s smirk deepened as he glanced around the room. He leaned forward, his lips a breath away from the other man’s and as if reading his mind, Lorenzo shrugged.

“I figured the bedroom was a good place to start.” Andrew laughed huskily, moving his hands to unbutton the drenched silk shirt that covered Lorenzo’s torso. Lorenzo leaned in to kiss his boyfriend but Andrew moved his head back, clicking his tongue while he shook his head.

“Stand still. I want to take things slow… for now,” he added, letting his eyes rake up and down Lorenzo’s bare chest. It glistened with the rain that had poured over them during the fight and Andrew couldn’t think of a time that it looked more tantalizing. He ran his nails along the crevices of Lorenzo’s abs, the small moan from his boyfriend’s mouth not going unnoticed. Andrew leaned forward and placed a soft kiss against the side of Lorenzo’s neck, letting his tongue trail down his collarbone. He felt Lorenzo’s hands reach out to grab at his own shirt and held them down next to his waist.

“Andrew…” Lorenzo started, the desperation in his voice causing Andrew to grow a little harder in his jeans. He loved the fact he could take Lorenzo apart like this. All he was doing was undressing him and his boyfriend just wanted more. Andrew shook his head, raising an eyebrow at Lorenzo.

“You can touch me in a little bit. I want to admire you first.” Lorenzo’s head tilted back at Andrew’s words, his eyes shut as his boyfriend pushed the shirt off his shoulders. It landed on the ground with a wet thump before Andrew kicked it away. He pushed Lorenzo backwards softly, his hands pressing against the other man’s shoulder. When the back of Lorenzo’s knees hit the edge, Andrew coaxed him down. He ran a hand through the warlock’s damp hair, pulling at the tie that was keeping it up. He wrapped the tie around his wrist and smiled when Lorenzo placed a kiss to it. Andrew held his boyfriend’s face in his hands, taking a moment to gaze into his beautiful eyes before pressing their lips together. They moved languidly against each other, neither of them wanting to rush the feeling of bodies moving in synchronicity, the feeling of breathing each other in. Yes, it had only been an hour or so, but the spark they felt whenever they kissed was addicting.

Andrew pulled away and Lorenzo chased his lips, his eyes opening as a whine left his mouth. Another smirk crossed Andrew’s face as he slipped his soaked shirt up over his head and threw it across the room. Lorenzo leaned forward and licked a solid stripe up Andrew’s stomach, licking his lips as his eyes burned into his boyfriend’s. Andrew tugged the hair falling down the back of Lorenzo’s back, pulling him back and shaking his head. The groan that left Lorenzo was filled with equal parts pleasure and annoyance. Andrew clicked his tongue again earning a pout from Lorenzo.

“You know, I love the fact I can wreck you without even touching you,” Andrew whispered, the desire clear in his voice. Lorenzo just nodded in response, his jaw dropping open slightly as Andrew took a step back to play with the button of his jeans. Andrew tilted his head as he watched Lorenzo lean forward just a little bit.

“Do I have to beg you to wreck me more?” Lorenzo asked, his voice husky. Andrew tilted his head, nodding in tender amusement.

“I mean, I wouldn’t say no…” Lorenzo’s hand darted out, grabbing onto Andrew’s pocket as he pulled him closer. He leaned backwards, letting Andrew’s full weight fall on top of him as their lips met in a heated kiss. Lorenzo groaned again, coaxing his boyfriend’s tongue into his mouth. He sucked on it softly, pushing his hips up to press against Andrew’s, the friction of their jeans becoming increasingly annoying. Andrew pulled away, suddenly extremely frustrated by the clothes on their hips. He rolled over so he was laying next to Lorenzo, both of them pushing off their jeans in a frenzy. Andrew could tell Lorenzo was struggling to push the pants below his knees from the wetness clinging them to his skin so he maneuvered his way down to the edge of the bed. When he reached his destination, he pulled the jeans and underwear from Lorenzo’s legs, placing a gentle kiss on his shin.

Lorenzo smiled down at his boyfriend, watching every move Andrew made. Every move took his breath away a little bit more. Andrew pressed a line of whisper soft kisses along his shin, up his knee, and on his inner thigh. When he heard Lorenzo’s breath hitch, he moved back down, serving the other leg the same treatment. When a small moan escaped Lorenzo’s lips, Andrew decided to stop teasing. He kissed a trail up Lorenzo’s thigh before licking a stripe up his cock, moving his hands to the other man’s hips to hold them down as they jolted.

“Andrew, fuck,” Lorenzo sighed, as he threw his head back against the pillow behind him. His hands moved to the blonde locks at his lower half, urging Andrew’s mouth to continue. Andrew nodded, understanding the hint as he sucked the tip of Lorenzo’s member into his mouth. One of his hands grabbed at the base, twisting lightly as his tongue swirled around the swollen tip, tasting the bit of liquid spilling out. Andrew couldn’t stop the hum from leaving his lips, the vibrations shooting straight through Lorenzo’s entire body. A shudder wracked through Lorenzo as he attempted to arch his hips, but Andrew’s hand pressed harder against his lower stomach, urging him to stay still.

Andrew continued his sucking, pulling more of Lorenzo into his mouth until he couldn’t take any more. He hollowed his cheeks, letting the warmth of his mouth override Lorenzo’s every thought. He tightened his hand just slightly as he pulled off, another moan leaving Lorenzo’s lips, this one a little louder than the last. Andrew kissed a line down his cock slowly, moving his hands to Lorenzo’s legs and placing them on his shoulders. With better access, he leaned down again, running his tongue around Lorenzo’s hole lightly. Lorenzo couldn’t stop the whine that left his lips, his legs pushing at Andrew’s back for more.

“I thought you said… You were going to _stop_... teasing,” Lorenzo stuttered, having a hard time forming coherent sentence with the hand stroking his cock and the tongue lapping at his rim. Andrew laughed, the hot breath sending another shudder through Lorenzo. “Please, Andrew!” Lorenzo practically yelled, reaching down to tug at Andrew’s hair. To further the process, he magicked lube and condoms onto the bed next to them. Andrew chuckled at the three bottles of lube and pack of twelve condoms that arrived next to him.

“Can’t control your magic, huh?” Andrew teased, pulling his head away but not stopping the movements of his hand. He may have been teasing his boyfriend, but the fact he had this control was only making him even harder every second that passed. To have Lorenzo, a warlock with hundreds of years of memories and experiences, unable to control such a primal part of him in their intimacy was enough to break the veil of Andrew’s impatience. He glided his thumb along the tip of Lorenzo’s cock before bringing his thumb to his mouth and licking the liquid off it. Andrew could see the hunger in Lorenzo’s eyes at the motion so he leaned down to place a passionate kiss on his lips. The sweetness of their tongues and a small amount of saltiness from Lorenzo’s cum swirled in his mouth. He groaned at the combined tastes, pleasure overcoming him.

When he pulled back, it was only to pop open the bottle of lube and pour a small amount over his fingers. Lorenzo widened his legs, his hips thrusting up unconsciously as he watched what Andrew was doing. Andrew’s eyes never left Lorenzo’s as he slid two fingers into his waiting hole. Lorenzo’s eyes slid shut, his head resting back on the pillow as Andrew wasted no time, moving them in and out at a steady pace. He curved them slightly to hit the spot he knew drew Lorenzo wild and smiled when his boyfriend growled, his eyes shooting open.

“I need you inside me, Andrew. Right now… Please,” Lorenzo demanded, the heat in his eyes burning through Andrew’s body and causing a chill to race down his spine. All he could do was nod quickly, the last of his will power destroyed. He reached for one of the condoms next to him. He tore it open and rolled it on, apparently going a bit too slow for Lorenzo who was stroking his cock in wait. When Andrew noticed, he grunted low in his throat before hitching one of Lorenzo’s legs over his shoulder and lining up his member against Lorenzo’s clenching hole. He glanced into his boyfriend’s eyes for reassurance and when Lorenzo nodded, he pushed in.

Twin moans left their lips as they finally got what they had needed since their kiss in the alley. Andrew dropped his forehead down on Lorenzo’s shoulder, the other man’s hands reaching up to grab at his shoulders. Lorenzo circled his hips, urging Andrew to move and Andrew wasn’t about to complain. He pushed deeper into his boyfriend until he couldn’t anymore before pulling out almost all the way. He cock slid against Lorenzo’s prostate at the movement causing Lorenzo’s nails to scratch into his back. The pain of it had Andrew moving faster, thrusting inside of him roughly, neither of them having any other care in the world. This is what they needed. Their adrenaline was still pumping from their earlier encounter and neither of them were ready to slow it down.

Lorenzo pulled Andrew’s mouth to his, his teeth clamping down on his boyfriend’s bottom lip as another wave of pleasure shot through him. Andrew revelled in the sting as their lips pressed together with no finesse. He grabbed Lorenzo’s arms and pinned them above his head as the warlock reached for his aching cock.

“Mine,” Andrew said simply, his eyes staring into Lorenzo’s as the older man nodded back in agreement. When Andrew let go of Lorenzo’s hands, he kept them where they were, giving up complete control to the shadowhunter on top of him. Andrew’s thrusts were becoming sloppier as he felt his stomach warm from his impending orgasm. He let his fingers brush at Lorenzo’s cock, a loud whine escaping his boyfriend’s lips.

“Oh, by the Angel, please, Andrew!” Lorenzo shouted, his hands gripping the pillow his head was pounding against. At his begging, Andrew gripped Lorenzo’s cock in his hand, stroking at a pace to match his own thrusts. He kept stroking even as he released into his boyfriend, a loud moan bursting from his lips at the incredible sensation. The look on Andrew’s face must have sent Lorenzo over the edge as he erupted between them, his cum coating their stomachs and Andrew’s hand.

Unable to move fully away, Andrew collapsed on top of Lorenzo, his face nuzzling into his boyfriend’s neck. He placed a few soft kisses above his collarbone as he pulled fully out of Lorenzo’s hole, tossing the condom aside. Lorenzo whined at the emptiness, gripping a little tighter to Andrew’s shoulders. His hand reached up to stroke Andrew’s bangs from his face as he placed a kiss on his forehead. Andrew glanced up at him, a lazy smile finding its way to his lips as his boyfriend waved his wrist to clean up the mess they made together.

“If you’re trying to convince me to call for backup next time, this is definitely the way to do it,” Andrew joked. Lorenzo threw his head back against the pillow, shoving at Andrew’s shoulder before pulling him even closer.

“You’re an idiot,” Lorenzo whispered, his lips grazing the shadowhunters forehead as his eyes closed. Andrew found his own drooping as felt Lorenzo’s breath even out indicating he was asleep.

“I love you, too,” he said, placing one last kiss on his boyfriend’s chest before letting sleep claim him as well. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the second part!   
> Thanks to my fantastic [beta](https://schmicosmalec.tumblr.com/) for reading all this smut.   
> Please feel free to leave me kudos and comments if you enjoyed and follow me on [Tumblr](https://archeryandeyeliner.tumblr.com/)!

**Author's Note:**

> There is a SOLID chance this will have a second chapter of smut, tbh.  
> Thanks as always to my wonderful [beta](https://schmicosmalec.tumblr.com/) for being the best.  
> Please leave kudos and comments if you liked this and follow me on [Tumblr](https://archeryandeyeliner.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
